


Reflections

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: First Times
Series: 100 Word Drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 3





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/24/2005

Starbuck was sitting alone at the mess hall when Apollo found her. It looked like she has been reflecting again. He often found her like this when she wasn't aware of what was going on around her.

He remembered the first time they both saw each other again. When everybody was getting ready to accept his death, it was a bit awkward. As if time stood still at that moment, only to be reminded of his brother.

_The first time Zak saw her, he'd fallen hard, and that was that._ Apollo cleared his throat.

"Zak?" she said longingly.

"No, Apollo."


End file.
